Family Note
by kabashira
Summary: Petar finds a death note while walkin home 1 day. What will happen NEXT?
1. petar finds the death not

Le petar was walking home from a nigth of drinking and smokin that dank kush when suddenly... A BOOK FELL OUT OF THE SKY AND PETAR WAS ALL LIKE

whats this

so he picked up but didn't read it he just put it in his pocket he didn't read it cuz he can't read so he started walking again when suddenly... A DEMON POPED OUT OF NO WHERE AND HE WAS ALL LIKE

U touched mah death not its urs now

he said in minionese(puttin it in english for the the ppl who cant speak it) and peter was like

ok lol imnna kill meg with it lol can u help me write?

And ten shimigami was like

no learn to write u idot

and pater was like

no


	2. petar kill somwin part 1

So petar study hard for good writing when he get good. like. really god so he was like

Wow im very good at this write im gunna do some writing now

and his shimigami was all like

sure ok lol

but one the inside he was more

lol no u arnt go to hell i hate never let me run in the hous dont care the flor boreds criky

so he stared riting but the fist name he rote wasnt megs...


	3. petwr kills somone

IT WAS MR WEEEDS. peter killed his boss!

So then he turned on the news to see if. it worked

it did

he said

he was write. mr weed died of a heart atack on tv. and petar was all like

i can kill people with this book? this gon be gud

And his shimigami named ericamboa for future ref was like

yes

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?


	4. pater goes walk

so peater have deth. Note and now he will start to kill so he started writinbg with his giood writing and he wrote other people who have a death note and his shimigami was all like

Smart

So thrn after he finished writing that with his good writeing he went on a walk so he said to lous

im going for a walk and u should to

And lous was all like

swoon*

so he went on his walk when he saaw a small child eating a lolipop and cuz he wasa bad persin and also becuz he was bezed of me an im prity cool if u no wat i meen he said

give me that

Then the kid said

no u bish this is mine ill stab u

and peter was all like

whats ur name

then the kid said his name

its vladimir udo u want to get stabbed u stupid puta?

And petar was all like

no

While takin out his dewrh note that he put in his poket erirlyer...


	5. petar goes on a walk part 2

...and then vladimir said

thats right now иди нахуй, сука jajajajajajajajajaja

So peter tried to kill hi!m for saying those words to hjm he played enouf dota to know what they mean

But vlasimir had a deathnote and peter was now all like

is hould have killed u

But didnt aand vladimir was all like

no

cuz no bu petar was havin none of thet shut so he wrote his name and vladimir was all like

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha U cant kill me! Vladimir isnt my real name my real name is boris!

And peter was akl like

Ok boris lol

and boris was too stpd to rilies his mestake so he was like

haha

and then patre wrote his name in his death note and boris was all lkke

no i am ding now why mwould u kill me?

And peter was all like

cuz


	6. petar kills a cop

So petar started walkin home gain he didn't even take the lolipop boris had pater was a stupid baka like that what a baka so he was walkin when sudinly soeone started wwlking behind petar abnd ericomboa was like

bello

But then the guy behind him started talkin and he was all like

i saw what you did to that russian ur u nder arest mister

and petar was all like

ok but can i see ur bage

cuz even thru hes v stipid hes still smart and the guy behind him was all like

sure ok lol how did u no i was a cop

and peater was like

i didnt entill u toled me

And the guy walking behind him was like

damn u got me

but it was to late cuz esactly 59 sex ago petar wrote his name in his familt note so the guy walking behind him did of a hart utack and was all like

oh no im dieing

and patar was all like

thats what u get for showing me ur bage lol

and the guy who just died was all lkke

lol ya that was prity stupid

and patar was like

ya it was u stupid bish

but it was no use the guy who did already died and petar kill him cuz he was a bad persin but also rilegis so hes not goin to hell


	7. pater makes the i deal

so after petars run in wih the law he started walkin home but then the police cam out of no where but petar was like nuh huh and he made the i deal with ericomboa whule he was makim it he was all like

lol i want ti do the i deal now pls

and ericomboa was all like

r u sure? it takes half of the yrs off ur remainng life span

and peter was lak

yes im sure idk what remaning meens but its pobubuly betar than spending time with lous and the kids lol haha i want to die lol haha

and ericomboa was all like

ok lets do it

cuz he was alwies up to try new things so he made the i deal they had to star into echothors is but ericoboa told him no homo so it was ok so then he looked at the police and write there names down and after he rote them down they did one dyd cuz he was to short one dyd cuz his waifu killed him then killeded herself w a bomb made from nitrogen a liqud belief an it was v v cool while he had anthor bom on him but this wasnt the deth notes falt it was in the rong place at the rong time he was gunna kill ppl becuz they wer meen to him once and the reat dyd of hert atcaks an petar was all like

that was hard work im gonna make lous make me som stakums for diner

so he continued walkin home


	8. lous makes stakums

when he got hom he saw lous ilaying on the couch drunj so he was like

stop bing drunk on the couch and make me sum stakums lol

And loius was all like

ok lol i luv u peta

and peta was all like

i love me to lous i lov me to

and then lous laughed

so !lous went into the kichin and made petar som stakums but thenn theyre kids cam down and were all like

weres dinir

an lous was all lik

i only mad diner for me and ur fother u guys can go without u fatases

and then cris was relliy mad cuz he was fat so he ate most of the frig and meg ran upstares to cry and stewe was all lik

ill kill u evil women

but he didnt


	9. lous makes stakums part 2

So anyways petar was eatin his stakums and was like

wow for onuse u didnt fuck up doner lous

And lous was all like

heheheheh thank yau peta heheheh

And petar was all like

ok

so they continued to eat diner when stew cam up to lous and was all like

Give me food

cuz he was relly hungary and lous had food so then lous was all like

lol babys cant eat stakums u fucking strain of H1N1 now get lost before i punt ur head and score a touchdown u stupid baby

And petar was all like

yea what she said

only he wasnt relly listening so he had no idea what she said it just semed like the right thing to day at the time so he said it but lous was cool aith thaI cuz shes a middle aged housewife trin to pretend her marriage isnt falling apart so she was just like

peta

And petar rememered he had a deth note so he left the table but before he left he said

im leavi g the table cuz i have imorptant bissinis to do

and lous was like

k

but she was sectretly lik

pls kill meg with ur deth note

but she didnt say tyat cuz that would be bad and hurt megs feeling but lous didnt care about megs feeling she just didnt want to be aressted


	10. petar is a stupid what a shocker

Som petar was now in his room w the deth note amd ericamboa was all like

what r u gonna rite now

and peater was all like

the dad from the brady bunch

and ericomboa was all like

fuck u i lov the brady bunch leve rob night alone

and peater was all lik

no

so he wrote his name and 1 min later it didn't aor so ericamboa lened ofer his should and strated to laf he spelt robert reed as robart read the dad from the brady bunch was save but petar was all lik

whaaa how did i speel it wrong i spenk all this time practicing good righting

but he didn t practice well enof cuz the dad from the brady bunch waas still alive and that made pater mad so he was all lik

im mad

and ekiombao was all like

lol me to

and then he started walking down stares where he saw lous and then he was all like

hi lous

and lous was all lke

hi peta

but on the inside she was more like

i thought i told u to kill meg u sack of shit who ruined my life

but she didnt say that cuz even thou she hatwed him she new that thry had to stay togher for swete but then she was lik

why the f do i need to stay with this kucin arsehool for that baby when i hate that fucking cancer baby anyways

so anyways petar was all lik

i can kill anyone who should i kill

and lous was all lik

everyone

and petar was all like

no

so after the rap badle petar went hom sad cuz his idle wasnt as good as him at raping so he told lous

my idel isnt as good at raping as me and that makes me sad

and lous was all like

lol u think i give a shit i dont caee about ur stupid problems

and then petar had an idea he was gonna kill lous w the dearh not! it was a greet idea so he went to his room and was all like

time to write

and then he started writeing and it was very good writeing so he was all lik

my writenig is very good

but noone was around to here it besides for ericoboa who doesnt reakly care so he was just lik

bello

but petar was havin none of his shit so he was all like

ILL KILL U W MY DEATHNOTTE ERICOMBOA!

but he didnt it was all talk petar didnt no how to spell ericoboa so it was bluff (i learned that word today my mom told me it when i sed i was gonna jump out a window cuz she wouldnt get me a orangeberry from orange julius im still mad at her for that) anyways he didnt kill him and for som reason lous wasnt dieing petar even whent down stares to check and he was all lik

hey lous r u dead

and lous was all lik

no but i wish u were quit eating all the potatos peta

and peta was all like

no

so then he went back up stares and was all lik

why arent u dieing lous u should be dieing

but she wasnt dieing and that was a problem cuz she didnt care abnout his problems and that made him sad like very sad so he was a very sad petar and he said to ericomboa

im sad

and ericomboa was all like

me to


	11. peter is walkjng

So then petar was goin kn ankther wald when h asjed lous

igo on a walk

and lous was qll lok

ok

so he went on a walk and around where he killed borihe saw...

* * *

Sorry for short chapy


	12. Pater meats mike form liken park

IT WAS MIKE SHINODA AND PETAR WAS ALL LIKE

im a huge fan and i will kill ppl u hate cuz i luv u

but afer that mike was all like

lol i already have a deth note

and petar said

thats imposible

so then he chalined mike to a rap badle he was all lik

i chang u to a rap badle

and mike shinoda was all lik

ok


	13. peter rap badels

so then they were at a rap badle place and then pater was

ill bet u mike

and mike was like

no u wont fatass

so then it was time to rap and mike shinoda did his part it was 7/10 but petard was gonna be even beder so he was all lik

The balling is big

Cuz the hustle is hard

The grind is kinda huge

So jealousy is quite large

With credit cards and cash stacks

My mind focused on greenbacks

I go and get it

I don't relax

The player hating is to the max

Kush sacks and powder packs

No time to eat

It's just snacks

That's whiskey and congiac

Getting fucked up like

College frats

Just facts

Fascination with paper stacks

And masturbation on baby's backs

Assassination my player stacks

Gang sharp like thumb tacks

Go dump on horse gump

They chew me up like orbits gum

Swallow cock and eat cum

Eat crumbs

Run from cops but bar none

In the streets like a bum

If you don't like come get you some

 _[Chorus]_

I hear em talking that shit

But they ain't saying shit

They don't wanna start shit

Tell them they can eat shit

They all full of shit

Cuz they not about shit

If they keep on talking shit

Im'ma gonna make them eat shit

Motherfucker fuck you

With my middle finger up

Motherfucker fuck you

With my middle finger up

Fuck you (fuck you)

Fuck you (fuck you

Hold up

I got moves to makes

I cruise this globe you

Gonna hafta wait

Imma slap that bitch upside your face

But bitch don't smile

Imma hafta hate

I don't take to that shit so lightly

Microphone got me in the zone

What that shot patrol

We gonna hafta brone

Imma smack this shit upside your brain

Upside your dome

What

You know what me and Paul Wall

Gonna fuck this shit like some slut

Yo bitches go get lubed up

Get chewed out and spit out

Like snot i blow this shit out

I love when rock and roll gets mix with hip hop ho!

Lets shot this clock

Blasting classics

Now you know

I'm head to toe

On abby road

I flip that super nasty flow

Keep the ladies on the go and they keep coming back for mo'

 _[Chorus]_

I hear em talking that shit

But they ain't saying shit

They don't wanna start shit

Tell them they can eat shit

They all full of shit

Cuz they not about shit

If they keep on talking shit

Im'ma gonna make them eat shit

Motherfucker fuck you

With my middle finger up

Motherfucker fuck you

With my middle finger up

Fuck you (fuck you)

Fuck all the haters

Fuck you (fuck you

Cease the fake

Increase the stakes

This gold cobra is wilder great

Please wait no sweet escape

Just swisher sweets

Ain't KUSH great

Police on the take

No beefs with fate

No peace for fate

Peace is the shit they speak the hate

Just broken bones and body aches

You gotta leap from the waist

Hello police state

Keep my mind on the cake

I'm fly like superman

But no cape

Dripped and draped in that street scholar

Hardly awake and half baked

Peak the technique

Clean the slate

The flow is so well done like steak

Break em down

I got some moves to make

Go fuck yourself if you can't relate

They talk yeah

They talk

They talk

They talk

They done dug themselves a hole

They know it's all they fault

Gonna pour salt straight on the wound

Getter catch this jet it's leaving soon

Infection might be settling in

But this doctor done checked out the room

We blazing through like Xananadu

iWhat?

Now you know what not to do

This crack here might not be for you

But imma gonna leave you crackers black and blue

We wrack this shit like hand grenades

This blunt is smoked up all day

But had to piss on your parade

 _[Chorus]_

* * *

 _and it was beeder by a long shot like 10/10 even mike was all lik_

 _omg peter ur so good at raping omg_

 _and petar was all like_

 _keepin it g aint nothin homeslice_

* * *

 _i kno its frim limp bizket but pretent its paters ok?_


	14. petar trys o kill lous

so after the rap badle petar went hom sad cuz his idle wasnt as good as him at raping so he told lous

my idel isnt as good at raping as me and that makes me sad

and lous was all like

lol u think i give a shit i dont caee about ur stupid problems

and then petar had an idea he was gonna kill lous w the dearh not! it was a greet idea so he went to his room and was all like

time to write

and then he started writeing and it was very good writeing so he was all lik

my writenig is very good

but noone was around to here it besides for ericoboa who doesnt reakly care so he was just lik

bello

but petar was havin none of his shit so he was all like

ILL KILL U W MY DEATHNOTTE ERICOMBOA!

but he didnt it was all talk petar didnt no how to spell ericoboa so it was bluff (i learned that word today my mom told me it when i sed i was gonna jump out a window cuz she wouldnt get me a orangeberry from orange julius im still mad at her for that) anyways he didnt kill him and for som reason lous wasnt dieing petar even whent down stares to check and he was all lik

hey lous r u dead

and lous was all lik

no but i wish u were quit eating all the potatos peta

and peta was all like

no

so then he went back up stares and was all lik

why arent u dieing lous u should be dieing

but she wasnt dieing and that was a problem cuz she didnt care abnout his problems and that made him sad like very sad so he was a very sad petar and he said to ericomboa

im sad

and ericomboa was all like

me to


	15. ericoboa gets a gf

Sory for not updading but i have beder things to do than right storys for u autists

* * *

Stabbstabstabsatbstabstab and then petar was ded but then eric omboa was all lik

how dare u ill kill u

so he id but he didnt kill lous al the way he just killed evikl daemon lous so once lous was good again she was like

o no petah wat hav i dun?

and ericomboa pimp $laped her and was lik

u dun killed him u stupid bich!

becuse he was secertly inlove with petag cuz he red a boys love manga once that mentioned that sorta thing so he got corrupted buy the gay petar senced this and cane back to life and was all like

Ill kill u ciuz ur gay and thats bad

but ericomboa was very sad that petar wanted to kill him so his face was very sad and it look basicly lik *sadface* but his sadface made petar vary sad so he took pity on him and fond him a shimigami female gf named mikasa to him to hve as a waifu and he maried her and petar ateended the weding... WHAT WILL HAPEN NECT? FIND OUT NEXT TIM IN FAMILT NOTE


	16. the end?

wow finally roght prob the end of it maybe wow this has ben a wild ride haha i want to get of ;)

* * *

Then pefar did the thing and the thing was done no more becuase the thing wws alreadry done so shy would it be done again? the anser was no

thats it the end

OR IS IT?


End file.
